


Snowy Fun

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of The Fireplace. Jackson joins Gibbs and Tony for some Christmas fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 17 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/69164.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Angels/Snow Angels. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531), and [The Fireplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Memory

As Christmas approached, Jackson visited Gibbs. Tony couldn’t wait to see Jackson again. Even though Gibbs and he had only been dating for a little bit, Tony had fallen in love with Jackson long before then. Jackson always had awesome anecdotes about Gibbs childhood and just had that personality of one who knows how to have fun in life. 

While they didn’t have anything specific planned with Jackson, Tony knew that with Jackson around everything would be more fun. The snow hadn’t completely cleared, yet, but it didn’t worry Jackson as he headed down. Shortly after Jackson arrived at Gibbs’ house, it started snowing again.

Jackson didn’t even have a chance to get into the house before it started snowing. Laughing, Tony rushed out to help Jackson bring his things in. Gibbs followed behind more sedately. 

After they got all of Jackson’s stuff in, Jackson immediately started making hot chocolate for all of them. He brought the hot chocolate out to the living room. Handing out the hot chocolate to Tony and Gibbs, they all settled on the furniture as they chatted and watched the snow fall.

“I can’t believe how much it’s snowing this year.” Wonder abounded in Tony’s voice as he stared out at the beautiful view.

“Leroy always loved the snow, too.” Jackson offered a bit gruffly.

Gibbs grunted, pulling Tony closer to him for some extra cuddling before the fireplace.

Jackson’s mind wandered as he drifted off into the memory, “I remember one year I went to wake Leroy up and couldn’t find him anywhere in the house. When I finally found him, he was out in the yard making snow angels.”

“We should do that,” Tony shouted excitedly, jumping up from the couch.

Gibbs grumbled at the loss of Tony, but couldn’t help smiling in response to his enthusiasm. 

Jackson jolted out of his memories. “What a great idea.”

With that they all separated to bundle up for the weather before coming back together in the entry way. Grabbing both Gibbses’ hands, Tony quickly led the way out into the snow. He playfully shoved Jethro into the snow landing on top of him and helping him to make a snow angel. 

Both of them laughing merrily as they made a snow angel together. Jackson smiled softly at them happy to see his son happy before making his own snow angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
